Just Dance
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Elphaba didn't even want to go to the party. And the second she heard that there was going to be alcohol there, she insisted that Glinda remain in their dorm too, but the blond was persistent and managed to drag a reluctant Elphaba to the party.


**A/N: Okay, this is so messed up I don't even know. Gelphie, Elphievaric, Gliyero - I'm so sorry. x) It's a mess of drunken whatever.**

* * *

Elphaba didn't even want to go to the party. And the second she heard that there was going to be alcohol there, she insisted that Glinda remain in their dorm too, but the blond was persistent and managed to drag a reluctant Elphaba to the party. Immediately following their entrance, Nessarose and Boq approached them.

"So nice of you to come, Miss Glinda!" Boq said with a broad grin. Nessarose mumbled something and hiccuped, giggling for a moment afterwards. Elphaba rolled her eyes - her sister was already tipsy. "Fiyero was waiting for you before he allowed anyone to actually start partying...and drinking. I assume you and Miss Elphaba are prepared to deal with the aftermath of the party?"

Before Elphaba could protest and question what Boq meant by what he said, Glinda nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Elphie can handle whatever happens when we wake tomorrow. So, where is Fiyero? I'm sure he'd like to see us before everyone gets crazy and we're forever lost in the crowd on the dance floor."  
Boq led Glinda and Elphaba to where Fiyero was. The Winkie prince ran his hand through his hair and handed both girls full glasses of wine.

"Start with this. After this glass, drink as you please," he said. "The official party starts now, I need to go talk to Avaric. I hope to see you two later."

With a wink, he wandered away. Glinda emptied her glass quickly, ready to start letting loose. Elphaba sipped her wine after some gentle prodding and threatening from the giggly blond. A few minutes later, a loud scream sounding awfully like Fiyero grabbed everyone's attention as someone started playing loud music.

"Party!" multiple people shouted.

* * *

"Come...come on, Elphie!" Glinda stuttered, her words slurring together. She struggled to grab Elphaba's arm, since she was seeing three moving arms instead of one, but eventually managed to get a good grip and drag the inebriated Elphaba onto the dance floor.

Most of the people were completely wasted by this point - including Nessarose and Boq. Avaric was standing on a table, waving his shirt in the air and dancing quite suggestively, occasionally blowing kisses at people and winking at girls. Fiyero was standing in the corner with Boq, laughing loudly while Boq told lame jokes at the top of his lungs.

Someone bumped into Elphaba while dancing and turned to say a slurred and barely understandable apology, but was cut off by Elphaba slapping them.

"Listen, you don't...don't...you...don't try to pick a fight with me," the tall green girl hiccuped. "I can...I can beat anyone here...in a fight...don't you dare...under...underestimate me!"

Before the person could respond, someone - Fiyero - started singing along horribly with the current song.

"Wake up in the mornin' 'cause I'm Fiyero Tiggular!" he half-sang, half-shouted. Avaric whooped loudly and threw his shirt into the dancing crowd, taking a moment to take his belt off. "Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city!"

"Tell 'em, Fiyero!" Avaric shouted. Elphaba was hit by one of his shoes and she stormed over to the table to yell at him.

Glinda started crying immediately after Elphaba left her alone, whimpering about how 'everyone always leaves her'. Fiyero started singing a different song, but only knew the chorus, so he just filled the rest of the song with his awesome air guitar skills.

From across the dance floor, Glinda saw Elphaba and Avaric 'making out' and she ran to Boq to cry, who responded by telling even lamer jokes as he drank more. He offered the bawling blond a drink, which she took graciously.

"What are you doing with Boq?" Nessarose asked, making a sudden appearance. Glinda hiccuped and stared at Nessarose, not quite comprehending anything that was going on. "He's mine!" the wheelchair-bound brunette screamed. "Boq..."

"Nessa...I'll...let's get some drinks," Boq stuttered, unsteadily rising to his feet and pushing Nessarose's wheelchair away from Glinda. The blond responded by wailing loudly and chugging the rest of her drink.

"Everyday I'm shufflin'!" Fiyero and Avaric shouted in unison before starting a half-naked attempt at dancing on the tables. Elphaba was doubled over, leaning against a free table for support, laughing loudly and until her face was dark green.

A few minutes later, Avaric's pants landed on her head and she fell down, still laughing. Avaric started doing the pelvic thrust while Fiyero fell off the table he was dancing on. Avaric soon followed Fiyero to the floor, landing a foot or two away from Elphaba, who was still laughing and looked like she was about to die.

A couple of completely wasted partiers started screaming and singing horribly, taking over Fiyero's place as the lead singer and screamer. Those people were taken out of the party and sent home.

Glinda made her way over to the now somewhat calm Elphaba. She grabbed the very dark green face and kissed Elphaba with no hesitation. Elphaba, thinking it was Avaric, returned the kiss and ended up running off to a darker area of the room for privacy.

"Boq, why do you always leave me?" Nessarose whined over the music. Boq replied with slurred and complete nonsense. The brunette girl sighed and Boq kissed her, half-convinced that it was Glinda in the chair.

Fiyero danced with a few different girls, hoping that one of them would dance instead of slap him. When a blond walked into his blurry line of vision, he immediately walked over to her and started dancing. She danced with him for a while, giggling while she did so.

"Elphaba!" Avaric shouted when the green girl wandered back over to him. She was grinning broadly and immediately kissed him. He responded by undoing her braid and unzipping her dress. She lazily smacked his hands, but didn't do much more when he continued to unzip. With a sly smile, she led him to a more private area, stumbling every few steps.

Somewhere around midnight, the night started becoming a blur for everybody. Elphaba and Avaric were missing from the dance floor for about an hour, Fiyero danced with the girl he'd discovered to be Glinda for an hour and a half, while Boq and Nessarose made out for a long time.

* * *

"Oh my Oz, what happened last night?" Glinda grumbled as she woke up. The sunlight peeked in through the curtains and she covered her face with a pillow, grumbling about a head-splitting headache and for Elphaba to be quieter. When there was no response from her roommate, Glinda tentatively tossed the pillow onto Elphaba's bed, but still got no response.

"Elphie! Wake up! Oz darn it - this head - Elphie?" she looked around, her eyes still adjusting to the light in the room. When she could see properly, she noticed Elphaba lying on the couch. One leg was hanging off the side, she was snoring loudly, and Avaric was lying on the floor next to the couch, wearing Elphaba's dress. Glinda threw her other pillow at Elphaba, who woke up immediately, shouting about being woke up and about her head pounding.

"What was that for?" she shouted at Glinda, waking Avaric. Glinda winced.

"Go get coffee, Elphie," the blond begged quietly, holding her head in her hands. Elphaba sighed and quietly asked Avaric to go get coffee. He stood up and left, mumbling about waking up in some girl's bedroom.

When he returned - still wearing the dress - he handed the girls their coffee and quickly changed clothes, ignoring the small amount of complaining from Elphaba.

"I need to go make sure Fiyero and Boq made it back to their room..." Avaric mumbled. He kissed Elphaba's cheek, making her blush, and waved to Glinda before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Glinda started giggling.

Elphaba fell back onto the couch into the position Glinda found her in. Moments later, the bathroom door opened and Fiyero came waltzing out in nothing at all. He scratched his head, cursed quietly and hurried back into the bathroom to put on some clothes.

"Okay, what the hell happened last night?!" Elphaba shouted, throwing her hands in the air and groaning in defeat. Glinda started laughing loudly.


End file.
